


Message in a Bottle

by senttothebrink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, Humor, M/M, Romance, prom au, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senttothebrink/pseuds/senttothebrink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: What if Castiel asks Sam out for prom?</p><p>Cas has liked Sam for a very long time. He isn't sure if the feelings mutual though (Cas isn't that great at catching the signs), however with a little nudge from his cousin Gabe, he thinks he might have a shot at being with Sam. The only problem is, he doesn't know how to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message in a Bottle

Castiel has been trying for two months now to ask Sam to prom. All of his attempts either go over Sam’s head, they end up being pulled away from each other, or Castiel gets so tongue tied that he can’t formulate what he wants to ask. Mathematical equations didn't work, especially because he couldn't quite spell out the word ‘prom’ or ‘will you go with me to’. The table of elements didn't have the right letters to spell out prom. All of his ideas are either too pragmatic or nerdy or not clever enough and it's getting to the point where Cas wants to give up.

“You know, what you could do-“

“Gabe, please. I don’t need your help.”

Cas plucks at his jeans as he sat against the side of his bed while his cousin lays on top of it flipping through magazines. He's shorter than Cas by a few inches, older though, with shoulder length brown hair tied back at the moment. He originally came over to study but, of course, _of fucking course_ , Gabe found a crumpled wad of paper next to the nightstand and opened it up. It was a list of prom ideas which wouldn't have been so bad if Cas hadn't written Sam’s name in a little heart inside the margins.

 _“You have a crush on gigantor?!”_ He exclaimed. Cas’s blood may as well have turned to ice when he heard him. The door slammed shut and Cas was on his cousin like a storm as he wrestled the paper away from him. Then after a few minutes of Gabe’s tall jokes and horribly graphic depictions of what sex would be like with Paul Bunyan, he waited for Cas to stop looking like he knew exactly where he’d hide Gabe’s body should he ever utter a word of this outside those four walls.

“Look, I’m just trying to help. And pal, you definitely need it. I mean, you wanted to ask him by arranging pepperoni on a pizza. Not for nothing, but you’d probably end up with no date and no pizza.”

“So you think he’d say no?”

Gabe leans over the bedside to get a look at his cousin,

“Let me just say, that 1. You’re an idiot. But I still love you. And 2. You’re going to need my help.”

Cas furrows his brow,

“Why am I an idiot?”

“Because I said so. Let’s get down to business,” he jumps to the floor and paces, “You’re gonna want to do something romantic because Sam’s nothing if not a giant ball of overly-empathetic mush. He likes that stuff.” Cas isn’t completely sold on Gabe’s observation but he does believe that Sam might respond best to something sweet and simple.

“All right. Romantic. What could I do that's romantic?”

“You could spell it out in candles on his driveway-“

“That would make a scene. Besides, I believe something that his older brother can’t poke fun at is the best way to go.”

“So, intimate-“

“A card?”

“Are you married? You don’t get cards for prom. Completely unoriginal, Cas, you fail.”

“Gabe-“

“Think clever. What’s something he likes?”

“…Detective novels.”

“Booooo-ring.”

“Blueberries-“

“Yeah, spell it out in blueberries, Cas, nothing can go wrong with that.” The younger boy has a look of serious concentration. Gabe lets out an exaggerated sigh, drags a hand down his face, “Oh god, I’m being sarcastic, don’t actually do that! C’mon Cas, you’re the smart one in the family. Think of a theme you can work with. Anyone can just write signs and leave clues-“ his amber eyes lit up, “Wait! That’s exactly what you can do! He likes detective novels, right? So leave clues for him to find. Make sure they all lead to wherever you are with the final clue and then you can light fireworks-“

“Wait, when did we decide on fireworks? Isn't that a bit much?”

“In the words of Stalin, ‘Go big or go home’-“

“Stalin did not say that-“

“Pretty sure he did-“ Gabe looks at the alarm clock next to Cas’s bed, “Shit. I gotta meet Raphael in ten. Said something about ‘changing the status quo’. Not entirely sure what he has planned but,” the older boy shrugs, “should be fun. See ya later, Cas.”

Just as he’s about to leave, Cas calls out to him,

“Wait! Don’t- …Don’t tell anyone. This is between you and me.”

Gabe winks,

“Wouldn’t dream of it, cuz.”

Now that he’s by himself, Cas holds his face in his hands. He’s doomed.

 

Inspiration can be found in the most unlikely of places. Cas realized this after another failed attempt to just ask Sam outright. He was so, so, so close to getting out the question when Sam went airborne thanks to his friend catching him around his midsection. They fumbled around until Sam shoved his friend off with a rush of laughter. Then the rest of his team followed, all jumping and excited, and Cas found himself unable to tear his eyes away from Sam’s messed up hair and flushed cheeks. Even when Sam came back to him and started talking, Cas paid very little attention. One of the soccer players belted out ‘Genie in a Bottle’ as they walked away and for some reason the word 'bottle' caught his attention.

“That’s it!”

“Um, Cas?”

“Huh?” he blinked back to Sam’s worried face, “Yes?”

“You were about to ask me something?”

“Um. Yes. But it can wait. I have to… talk to Mrs. Bowen about our chemistry project,” Cas gripped his backpack straps and started walking in the other direction, “I will see you later.”

“Oh- All right. Are we still on for tomorrow?”

“See you at five!”

 

“Explain this to me again. Why are you looking for a bag of sand and tiny bottles?” Gabriel asks when they pull up to a Joann’s. Cas doesn't say anything as he parks and jumps out. His cousin struggles to keep up with him as they cross the parking lot and enter through the automatic doors. It’s after class and Cas practically abducted Gabriel from his debate club. He literally went in, hooked his arm, and dragged him off mid-meeting without so much as an objection.

“That’s how I’m going to ask Sam.”

“…messages… in a bottle,” he hears and then a gagging noise, “You’re such a sap. It’s perfect. Especially for the walking heart on legs.”

“I’m going to place them where he’ll be able to find them.”

“So, baby cousin is stealing my idea-“

“Just the ‘clue’ aspect. Not the fireworks.”

They’re surrounded by aisles of fake flowers, garlands of green something or other and crafting foam, colorful beads, pendants, strings, wooden posts, mirrors, and metal candle sticks. Gabriel is momentarily sidetracked by the walls full of dinosaur figures and feathers that he ends up wrapping around Cas’s neck. The younger boy doesn't care though. He keeps the thing on as he hunts for anything ocean or sand or shell. They find, all the way to the side, an aisle specifically with beach items in mind. There are bags of assorted shells, marbles that line the bottom of fish tanks, straw hats, twine signs, light houses, glass lamps, fake seagulls on the top, and few bigger loose shells scattered on beige shelves. Cas rifles along the bottom ones quickly,

“Found sand.”

Cas turns around. In his cousin’s hands are two bags: one with white sand and the other with black.

“Which one should I use?”

“Black sand. It’s volcanic like your love for-“

Cas takes the white sand from him and walks off leaving Gabriel to follow with eyes rolled to the ceiling,

“You’re such a stick in the mud.”

“And you’re a lech.”

“You really need to stop hanging around Sam, that’s totally his word.”

“Bottles, Gabe. We’re looking for bottles,” Cas says as they enter an aisle full of bottles and other glass like objects. They rummage around, almost dropping a few, when Cas runs a hand over a circular bottle a little bit smaller than the palm of his hand. The opening isn’t big, but if Cas has his notes sticking out, it’d be easier to for Sam to manage them. He turns to face his cousin only upon turning around Gabe’s stuck a round jar up the front of his shirt. Cas blinks and looks at him,

“Heya, Cas.”

“Gabe…”

“You’re the father-“

“I hate you.”

“That’s not what you said last night-“

“If I had sex with you last night your pregnancy wouldn’t be noticeable for at least three months-“

A father and his son enter the aisle then make a hasty pivot backward. Cas rubs his head. He gathers four bottles in hand, but one is cylindrical.

“We’re leaving.”

“I’ll only go if you agree to pay child support since I know you’re gonna run off with that hussy-“

“Do you have to do this now? In a store?”

“I'd watch that tone if I were you. I may be faking pregnancy but you’re the one wearing feathers.”

At that, Cas rips the decoration off and heads past a thing of bouncy balls and beach mats to the register. Gabe catches up again after putting his ‘child’ back on the shelf. He sidles up to Cas as they stand in line, grabs a few candy bars from the shelf, and picks at them while they wait,

“You know, I don’t think that guy actually thought you impregnated me.”

The shopper in front of them moves up a few inches after glancing nervously back. Cas deadpans and looks at Gabe.

“Please. Stop talking.”

“Yeesh, lighten up Cas, I’m just messin’ with ya.”

Cas doesn’t respond. He sighs, face softening just a touch before he turns his gaze elsewhere.

“This thing with Sam’s really got you freaked, huh?”

“In a manner of speaking, yes. I don’t like feeling uncertain.”

Gabriel laughs,

“Oh please, listen, any one with eyes can tell he’s got the hots for our resident nerd here. You’ll be fine.”

“You say that but you don’t know-“

“Man, you don't see the way he looks at you. I have. So has everyone else. Have a little faith, Cas.”

Even if Cas does have faith, he thinks he’s going to need a lot more than that for Sam to say yes.

 

Throughout the next day everything is a hassle. Cas doesn't want to see Sam when he finds the first bottle in his locker but he does watch from around the corner. He knows the script is small, his hand writing squished, and Sam strains to read every word. Or at least it seems that way. The younger boy purses his lips like he isn't sure whether or not he wants to believe the message before he slips the note into pocket, leaves the bottle in his locker. Sam looks up then, a sort of quizzical smile on his lips as he glances around, then he shakes his head and walks to class.

The second bottle is trickier. It has to be placed somewhere in one of Sam’s noon classes which leaves Cas only two options: chemistry (which Cas has with him) or English (which has most of Sam’s soccer team in it). Cas wants to see the look on his face but he can’t risk Sam matching his scrawl to the ones on the bottle messages and he can't risk having anyone else see the note. He knows Sam’s friends would definitely try and take it from him. So he devises a plan to get out of chemistry and signs up to be a tutor during fifth period study hall which his teacher has been asking him to do for a while now. Sure, he misses out on the reaction but his note his safe. That’s all that matters.

At lunch, Sam finds himself alone for the first part until Cas walks in late. The area where they are is big, white with greenish floor tiles. The tables are red with metal frames. It’s doesn't exactly scream ‘school’ but more or less sobs ‘prison’. Panel windows let in a lot of natural light which Cas is thankful for when he gets there. It makes him feel like there's no spot light on him just yet. He's out of breath from positioning his third bottle in one of Sam’s later classes to be protected by a series of people he’s made deals with: he owes Ruby one paper on the Cold War and Inias is owed locker space in Cas’s locker for a week. It’s a small price, but at least his bottle will get to Sam.

Sam waves Cas over when he sees him. He looks good out of his usual sporty clothes in a jean and dark green t combo. It’s all very simple compared to Cas’s white button up and slacks. What isn't simple is the way he’s looking Cas up and down like there’s something he wants to do but can't with all these people around. Cas almost stops in his tracks.

“Hey, Cas. What’s with the get up?” Sam asks as he approaches much more slowly than he would have. As Cas sits down next to him, his back toward the table elbows on top, he tries to collect himself.

“Presentation. In Latin class.”

“Huh,” Sam turns from him, focuses on his tray, “You didn't tell me you had a presentation.”

“Forgot. It wasn't too big a deal.”

“Right. So,” he sets his forearms on the table, “Listen, someone left a bottle in my locker and in my chem class.”

“A bottle, huh? Like an empty one?” Castiel turns to look at Sam who’s actually staring straight at him much to Cas’s surprise.

“No. Glass. With notes inside.”

“Strange. What do the notes say?”

“Nothing really. Just,” Sam’s expression twists into one of embarrassment. He shakes his head, “Ah. Hm. They’re well written. And. Nice,” he clears his throat, “You didn't, uh...?"

"That would have been impossible as I came late because someone filled our living room with plastic lawn gnomes.” Surprisingly enough, that isn’t a lie. It didn't make Castiel late at all, but he did manage to squeeze out of the house just as his sister, Anna, blew a gasket over it.

“Doesn't Anna have like…some kind of monster phobia when it comes to them?”

“Yes. And I ended up in the middle somehow,” Cas shook his head, “Gabe has no idea what kind of hell he’s unleashed.”

"And what about chem?

“Tutoring. Thought I’d try it out.”

Sam doesn’t say much. His face is telling though; he looks more confused now than he did a few minutes ago. Cas gives himself a mental pat on the back for having subverted Sam’s suspicion. The day isn't over yet. He has a long way to go.

It’s three o’clock. School lets out. The halls are swarming with teens and yelling and laughter and paper balls suddenly arcing over the crowd. Cas is just about done at his locker when someone spins him around by his shoulder sort of forcefully. It’s Sam and he looks a little bit desperate.

“Hey, listen, I can’t meet at four. I forgot I had… this thing that I need to do.”

Cas shrugs nonchalantly and nods,

“Sure. We can meet up later. How does seven sound?”

He can tell the wheels are turning. Sam cranks out a ‘yes’, ‘see you then’, and hurries off. Cas literally sprints in the opposite direction toward the secondary entrance down the main hall full of gray lockers and scattered with idling students packing up for the day. Once he reaches the double glass doors in a much smaller, narrower lobby, he skids to a stop and bursts through to the outside.

“Hey cuz!”

There waiting for him are Gabe and Luke in their dad’s minivan. Cas hops in through the sliding door and shuts it behind himself.

“Is there any particular reason why you're suddenly driving your mother's car?”

“Dad,” Luke says with a sneer, “Doesn't want me driving the Volvo with Gabe in the car.”

“You know, I crashed it once and it wasn't even that bad-“

“Do you have my extra shirt?” Cas asks as he divested himself. Gabe hands back a wrinkled ball of blue; Luke hands back a tie, “Is this a tie? I didn't-“

“Shut up and put it on anyway. You’re not some character out of a romance novel. A regular tie will just bring down that whole nerd look you so frequently go for,” Luke takes his sun glasses off and runs a hand through his sandy blond hair, “So. Cas. Gabe here wouldn't tell me who you’re trying to woo.”

Gabe looks back at Cas who’s got a blue shirt on and is trying to figure out what the hell kind of tie he’s been given.

“See? Told you I wouldn't say a word.”

“That’s- great- What is this? A bow tie?”

Luke turns around as well to stare at him,

“It’ll suit you better. Now, before I drive off, who are you wooing? I’m incredibly curious and would like to mock you if I can.”

Cas doesn't say much. He throws the thing around his neck and fumbles with it until Gabe lets out a long suffering groan and does it for him.

“Just tell him. It’s not like it’s going to be a secret for much longer.”

“Fine,” he sighs, tilts his head up for Gabe to have enough room, “I… I’m asking out Sam.”

Luke’s brow furrows, “The flamingo on stilts? Yeesh.”

Gabe lets out a bark of laughter; Cas winces at the sound.

“His name is Sam.”

“And,” Luke starts with a curious drawl, “How exactly are you two going to do the do?"

“We’re not! Not-“ Cas’s face flushes red, “That isn't important-“

“Mm, I beg to differ-“

“Can we go already? I have to pay off maintenance to rework the fountain.”

“Well since you asked so nicely,” Luke rolls his eyes and starts the car, “You look good Cas. You might actually have a chance with him.”

Gabe finishes the bow tie,

“Please, with all this sappy stuff he’s got this in the bag.”

Where they go is a little plaza on the other side of town. It’s a relatively nice area, not super busy around four which is why Cas wanted to meet there. The place has very nice stone walkways outlined in gray and red bricks. Store fronts are cozy. Some are lit up with lights, others have furniture displays, mannequins that seem to follow your every move. Restaurants face them from a few different directions but they’re mostly all empty and will be until six. There are patches of grass between the walkways leading to the center of the plaza where a large fountain is situated. Five jets shoot up from the middle. It looks particularly nice when the street lamps illuminate the night, but to Cas the best is when the sun is almost down. And that happens to be around six tonight which is exactly what he wrote in his message to Sam. Cas thinks he can manage until then if Luke and Gabe ever stop arguing how to style Cas's hair.

 

Sam has no idea what’s going on. He’s sitting on the edge of the fountain in the plaza and it’s a minute shy of six. He keeps picking at the sleeve of his gray button up, looking around anxiously whenever someone walks by, checking his phone like the mystery person might text him if they’re going to be late. Nothing but an empty top bar lights up the screen: no messages, no calls, no voice mails. The last person he talked to was Dean as he went out the door and that was to _keep cool, all right? You don’t want to show up with sweat stains on your shirt-_

“What the hell are you talking about?” 

“Meetin’ your mystery guy tonight, right?”

“How...” Sam backtracked into the living room, “How’d you know that?”

“Don’t you worry about that. Just play it cool and you’ll be fine. Told mom and dad you might be out for the whole night.”

He didn't want to stick around. Even talking about it made his stomach flip. His day was literally the strangest in a long while and that’s excluding the fact that Ruby eyed him up in the hallway and Inias pat him on the shoulder as he passed Sam on his way to English. He hasn't talked to either of them in some time, so the interaction was a little more than concerning. Sam didn't want to dwell on their behavior so instead focused on the notes. Each one he received made him smile stupidly throughout his class. They were sort of like proclamations of love, at least that’s what Sam thought, but he wasn't sure because they ended with a question, the last one being: _will you meet me there at six?_ It talked about the plaza being one of the first places that this mystery person ever saw Sam which was a little shady only because Sam wished he could remember if he saw anyone he knew two years ago there. He came up blank, of course.

Sam shoves his phone in his pocket, sets his palms on the stone edge of the fountain. The sky above is orange and pink with plum already shading the sky behind him. Stores and restaurants are beginning to see couples mainly, some groups of three or more crowding along the street. Sam keeps playing with his hair, running his hand through it, scratching, letting it fall in front of his eyes as he slumps forward. He reaches into his pocket for the umpteenth time. The phone lights up again. It’s five minutes past six. What is he waiting for exactly? This person seemed pretty intent on asking him something big but, what? Now he isn't going to show? Sam feels a weight in his stomach as he rises to leave.

_Thanks man, for wasting my time._

Just as he takes one step, something clinks against the fountains edge. He turns to look and there floating in the slow whirlpool effect of the water is a bottle. It’s different than the others in shape; cylindrical still filled with white sand. Sam searches for the culprit around the fountain, store fronts, but no one gives any indication that they’re looking or paying attention to his frantic movements. Without finding anything, he reaches into the water for the bottle, plucks the note sticking out of its neck, and reads:

_Turn around._

Sam blinks.

_Seriously? All that poetry and emotion and now it’s just-_  


Behind him, he hears the fountain dying down. Standing on the other side of the slowly lowering water is Cas in a blue dress shirt and black bow tie. The other boy is smiling like Sam’s never seen. His hair is a mess like usual, but he’s glowing it seems like. In his hands is a sign:

_Will you go to the prom with me?_

Street lights flick on all around them bathing the plaza in soft yellow spheres. The taller boy almost can’t believe it. He knows he’s smiling like he can’t believe, eyes brow shooting up to his hair line, yet the rest of him is warm and slightly trembling with the effort it takes to stand still and not run over and-

“Cas? Wait,” Sam tries to recount all the reasons why this couldn't have been his best friend. He doesn't understand how but-, “Are you joking? I mean-“ he shakes his head, “You’re not…”

Cas’s smile falters just the tiniest bit at Sam’s incredulity. He makes his way to Sam all while the other keeps his eyes focused on nothing else but Cas. His stride is confident, way more than it usually is, and he's open, radiating happiness. It's almost as if Cas had been replaced with someone more expressive. But it’s Cas. It's Sam's best friend, his crush, he'd recognize him anywhere. It's almost too good, too perfect to actually accept it as truth. Once Cas is in front of him, the sign at his side, Sam rubs his forehead,

“Sam?”

“You’re really-“ Sam bites his lip then glances up to look Cas in the eye, “Really?”

“I like you, Sam. I have for a while-”

There is it. His head spins. He can hardly breathe. How can Cas be so frank about it all when Sam's standing there dumb as a stump? How could shy, awkward Cas beat him to the punch? It almost makes him laugh until he hears,

“-and I’d like you to be my date for the prom, if you’ll have me.”

It makes his heart burst with affection, strong and thrumming through his whole system. He’s blushing from his neck up but he smiles, wide and dimpled.

“Yeah- I mean- Yes, definitely,” then he crosses his arms, “What about after prom?”

Cas hangs his head, grinning though, and then glances to Sam,

“Only if you’ll have me.”

He could literally take flight but instead pulls Cas into a full hug, not one of the half ones he’s always felt were appropriate until now. Their embrace ends when Cas draws, his hands sliding down Sam’s side to entwine their fingers. The taller boy stills for a moment. How many times did he want to do this? How many times did he imagine the feel, the weight, the warmth of those fingers slotted in his? He’s staring at them in fascination like the scene might vanish if he moves or blinks. It gets to the point where Cas has to stoop a little to get his face in front of Sam’s,

“Hey.”

“I don’t feel like studying tonight, Cas.”

Cas’s lips twitch up at one side,

“Neither do I. Why don’t we go grab a bite to eat?”

“Sure. And you can explain how you managed getting those bottles to me.”

They take off for the nearest restaurant, hand in hand, as Cas begins his very long explanation. During it all though, Sam finds himself spacing out feeling luckier than he has in years with those notes tucked safely in his pocket.


End file.
